donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Bouncy Bonanza
Bouncy Bonanza is the eighth stage in Donkey Kong Country and the third one in Monkey Mines. It comes after Mine Cart Carnage and before Stop & Go Station. Overview As the name implies, there are several bouncy tires throughout the stage. Also in the stage are the usual Kritters, but some possess a good jumping ability. This makes them annoying, considering that this is a cave stage where the ceiling is limited, and they often jump right in the way of the Kongs. Winky appears later in the stage. It's worth noting that thirteen Kritters and sixteen Zingers (making twenty nine total) are the enemies appearing in the stage. Collectibles and secrets Animal Buddies *Winky the Frog: found in a secret bonus area halfway through the stage, after the Star Barrel. *Rambi: found by getting Winky in the bonus area, going back inside the bonus area while riding Winky, open the Winky crate and place Winky on top of the exit door then exit. Minor *Bananas: 83 (Bonus Stage additions: one or ten bananas; ten bananas) *K-O-N-G Letters: **K: Found shortly after the first Zinger, guarded by two jumping Kritters. **O: Guarded by a lone Zinger a short walk after the first bonus stage **N: In the secret pass-through area guarded by a Zinger. To access this, one must bring the movable tire shortly after the Star Barrel onto the moving platform, ride it up and jump on the tire, moving right. **G: Located above the arrow sign; guarded by three jumping Kritters in a row. *Rambi's Animal Token: Found above the starting screen; only reachable with Winky. *Winky's Animal Token: In a "Stop the Barrel" Bonus stage. Special Barrels *DK Barrels: 4 **Found above the first set of three tires. **Found after the Star Barrel, guarded by two Zingers. **Found to the upper left of the entrance to the area with Winky. **Found above a tire; this barrel is guarded by a Zinger. *Star Barrel: Found in an area that requires the Kongs to crawl under and use the tire to get to the Star Barrel. *Warp Barrel: Found to the left of the first set of three tires. This warp is exclusive to the Game Boy Advance version. Bonus Areas * The first bonus area can be reached by taking a barrel to an area below the first pair of zingers after the first DK Barrel and hitting the right wall. In this area, the player can match up three barrels to win bananas, a Winky Animal Token, or a Red Extra Life Balloon. * The second bonus area can be found by bouncing on a tire after the second DK barrel to a platform; this platform has an entrance to the bonus area. This bonus area contains a Winky the Frog box. * The final bonus area can be found above the final moving platform just before the exit. In this bonus area, the player starts in a barrel which must be fired upwards to reach tires which must be bounced off to collect bananas. Gallery Game Boy Advance BouncyBonanzaAdvanceWarp.png|Warp Barrel. Video Super Nintendo Entertainment System Game Boy Color Game Boy Advance Trivia * If the player gets Winky, goes back to the bonus stage, opens the Winky crate and places Winky above the exit door and exits themselves, they will appear with Rambi. This seems to be a glitch. de:Goldige Buckel Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Locations Category:Winky Stages Category:Monkey Mines Stages Category:Cave Stages (theme)